Referring now to the accompanying drawings, an example of a wireless remote control system with a pointing device of prior art is described below, which, for example, is typically described in the Japanese Patent Application No. 5-7721 of 1993.
FIG. 1. describes a electric circuit of a wireless remote control system with a pointing device of a prior art. A remote controller 6 comprises a key input device 1, a pointing device 2, a first controller 3, a second controller 4, and optical output device 5. Usually, a computer key board may be the key input device 1 and mouse or track ball may be the pointing device 2. The key input device 1 is provided to input a character, text data and the like to a computer or to operate a computer itself. The operations of the computer itself are, for example, the picture adjustment of the computer display, changing the input source of the computer, an operate of a memory device and the like. As described below, the key input device 1 outputs a key code signal to the first controller 3. The pointing device 2 is provided to move a pointer on the computer display. The pointing device 2 outputs a pointer control signal to the second controller 4. The first controller 3 is provided for encoding the key code signal to a remote control signal by means of a carrier-wave-modulation. The second controller 4 encodes the pointer control signal to a remote control signal. The optical output device 5 outputs the remote control signal in a form of infrared rays to the receiver 10.
The receiver 10 comprises a receive device 7, a decoder 8 and a controller 9. The receive device 7 receives a remote control signal from optical output device 5 of the remote controller 6. A receptor unit is preferably used as the receive device 7. The decoder 8 decodes a remote control signal received by the receive device 7 to a key code signal or a pointer control signal and outputs them to the controller 9, The controller 9 outputs a control signal to a computer on the bases of said key code signal or coordinate signal.
FIG. 2. shows a structure of the remote control signal. The remote control signal comprises Reader Codes, Custom Codes, and Data Codes. The remote control signals are consisting of digital signals which transformed by the pulse modulation. The Leader Codes are identification codes for discriminating the remote control signal from noises. The Custom Codes are identification codes for specifying the equipment which is controlled with the remote controller. The order which inputted with the key input device 1 or the pointing device 2 is discriminated by the Data Codes. A user of the computer makes an order to control the computer with the key input device 1 and the pointing device 2. The operation in this constitution of prior art is explained as follows;
(1) When the receive device 7 receives the remote control signal of the key code signal inputted with the key input device 1, the decoder 8 decodes the remote control signal to the key code signal and controller 9 transforms the key code signal to the control signal in the form of the controlled computer to input characters or text data to the computer or to bring the computer itself in control by order of the key input device 1 .
(2) When the receive device 7 received the remote control signal of the pointer control signal inputted with the pointing device 2, the decoder 8 decodes the remote control signal to the pointer control signal and controller 9 transforms the pointer control signal to the coordinate signal in the form of the controlled computer to move a pointer on the computer display by order of the pointing device 2.
Thus, according to this constitution of a prior art, a computer input system with a key board and a pointing device can be wireless from a computer.
However, the remote control system with a pointing device of a prior art can not implement the order of controlling the computer it self with the pointing device 2 because the key code signal and pointer control signal which decoded by the decoder 8 are independently inputted to controller 9.